


Life of the Party

by Anonymous



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Cum Play, Drugs, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cheryl really wants to go to Sweet Pea's party. Toni knows those always get out of hand. She'd rather just stay in and cuddle. But Cheryl always gets her way.  And just like Toni predicted, things get out of hand.





	Life of the Party

“TT, darling, do you think these heels match the skirt?”

_Yes_. They were a pair of black pumps, the kind that really pushed up Cheryl’s calves and accentuated her gorgeous, toned legs so perfectly. Toni actually licked her lips a little. Cheryl’s whole outfit was sexy as hell. The skirt was flirty and short, black and tight, only coming down to about mid-thigh. Her meaty, firm ass protested against the confines, and every time Cheryl bent over Toni could almost catch a glimpse of her scanty red panties. 

Toni practically drooled. 

Cheryl’s top was red, of course, starting just above her belly button and cut low, providing spectators with ample, milky white cleavage. Her cherry lipstick was even brighter than usual. Her full, pouty lips almost glowed. Her beautiful eyes were brightened by well applied mascara, and her shimmering red hair was fluffed perfectly, to give it that light, bouncy look.

Toni thought her girlfriend looked absolutely fucking delicious. Which was precisely why she wasn’t so hot on this whole idea. 

“The heels look great, babe,” Toni said. Cheryl smiled at her. She was always so cute when she smiled. She looked so cheerful and excited. “But you know, we couldjust stay in and watch a movie or something. We don’t have to go.” 

It was a party. It was just another one of Sweet Pea’s stupid parties. He’d invited the girls at school last Friday. It was already assumed Toni would show up. She was one of Sweet Pea’s best friends, and he wouldn’t dream of throwing a party without her. But Cheryl was a different story. Toni knew a lot of her serpent friends only tolerated the bitchy north sider. It was an uneasy relationship she had to balance between her girlfriend and her people. 

But Sweet Pea had said “hey ladies, party at Adder’s place. Saturday night. Be there.” Then he looked right at Cheryl, gave her an up and down look Toni didn’t like, and said “that means you too, bombshell.” 

Cheryl tried to play it off like she didn’t care, of course. But once they got back to Thistlehouse, Cheryl confessed to her girlfriend that she was excited. Toni’s friends were finally accepting her! Wasn’t this great?

“Oh, TT! Isn’t this a good thing?” 

“Of course, babe,” Toni had said, uneasily. 

Now, Cheryl was gleefully getting dressed for the party, while Toni watched, nervous. 

“I most definitely do not want to stay in and watch movies, Toni,” Cheryl huffed. “Any other night I would love to cuddle up with you and take in a good motion picture. But there’s a party! And a serpents’ party, at that! I want to get to know your friends, Toni!” She put her hands on Toni’s shoulders, and then leaned in and kissed her, softly. Her lips were wonderful. Toni sighed, putting her hand on Cheryl’s shapely hip. “Isn’t that what a good girlfriend does?” Cheryl asked.

Toni’s heart melted a little. Cheryl could be a real bitch, but she could also be so sweet when she wanted to. Like now. Toni could tell the excitement at the prospect of making connections with Toni’s friends was genuine. 

And that was the problem. Even the wildest north side party Toni had ever been to barely compared to a pretty average night at Sweet Pea’s or Adder’s place. It was just a different scene. And as sexy and domineering as her girlfriend often tried to be, Toni knew she was really a bit naïve and not all that worldly. She just didn’t want anything bad to happen. And she knew the party would be mostly, if not almost entirely, guys. If her knock-out girlfriend walked in dressed like this, she doubted their reaction would be very respectful. Sweet Pea and Fangs already loved making dirty jokes about Cheryl, and they were gentlemen by south side standards. She didn’t want her girl to spend the night being ogled or groped by a bunch of creeps in leather jackets. 

“Why don’t you want us to go, TT?” Cheryl pouted. “I’m all dressed up!”

“Nothing,” Toni sighed. “It’s just that Sweet Pea’s parties always get out of hand. Like half the time the cops show up. I just don’t want things to get too crazy, you know?”

“I can handle crazy, _mon coeur_,” Cheryl assured her. 

Toni gave in. She had a hard time saying no to her girlfriend when she got pouty and insistent like this. Toni supposed it would be alright. They could leave early, and as long as they stuck together and didn’t drink too much, it would be okay. Besides, there’d be a few other serpent girls, there. They might not like north siders, but they wouldn’t let anything happen to Toni’s girl. 

So they went.

The second they walked into the party, the bad feeling in Toni’s stomach worsened by a factor of ten. She’d been right that the gender ratio would be skewed, but she didn’t imagine it’d be this bad. Sweet Pea had decided to hold his party at Adder’s house, because he was one of the better off serpents. His family owned a two-story house, though it was shabby and run down. Toni guessed there were about fifty people here. And yet she could only count six or seven girls. 

The rest were guys, high school boys or college guys all in leather jackets, on the couches, or leaning on the stairs, or in the backyard, drinking and smoking and chatting. Two guys were downing fizzle rocks by the sink. 

The moment they stepped through the doors, every pair of eyes in the house turned to look at Cheryl. A few guys wolf whistled. Toni’s face burned, but she saw Cheryl smile slyly. Her girlfriend thrived on attention. 

“Goddamn,” one guy laughed.

“Topaz knows how to pick ‘em,” said another. 

Then Sweet Pea came out of the crowd and spread his arms and said: “hey! They made it!” It sounded like he was addressing the rest of the guests, because they all cheered. What the hell had he told them? 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Cheryl said, cocking her hips and putting a hand on her waist. 

“I hope not,” Sweet Pea said, still smiling. “You ladies have a good time, okay?” 

“Will do,” Cheryl said. She headed towards the kitchen to get a drink. 

Toni felt her heart beat faster as Cheryl moved away from her. But she didn’t want to shadow her girlfriend all night. She went up to Sweet Pea and said “look, SP, try not to let things get too crazy, alright? I know Cheryl always acts like hot shit, but I don’t want things to get out of hand.” 

“Don’t worry, Tiny,” Sweet Pea patted her on the back with one of his massive hands. “We’ll make sure your girl has a blast.” She hated when he did that, it always made her feel so small. 

Toni sat down on the couch, sipping a cup of beer. She didn’t want to get too drunk, in case Cheryl needed her. She kept her eyes peeled for her girlfriend, not wanting to lose sight of her. Luckily, Cheryl mostly stuck around the kitchen. She got to drinking bad mixed fruit drinks and chatting with a few serpents, who were obviously eye-fucking her the entire time. She either didn’t notice or liked the attention, Toni thought. 

About two hours into the party, Cheryl had started getting really tipsy. Even Toni had gotten a little buzzed, just from sipping her beer the entire time. But nothing had happened yet. She started to relax a little. 

Then the host appeared from nowhere. Adder (his real name was Gary, but he’d kill you if you called him that) was about twenty, if memory served. He was tall and wiry and had shoulder length messy black hair. He was the kind of guy you immediately peg as up to no good. 

“Goddamn, Topaz,” he said. “You look fucking miserable. Look,” he pointed to Cheryl, who was giggling and twirling her hair around her finger as she spoke with an ever-growing group of male serpents. She was obviously flirting. Toni tried not to let it get to her. “Your girl’s having fun,” Adder said. “Why can’t you?” He held out his beer. “Here, have a sip of mine. It’ll fuck you up, I swear.” Toni stared at it suspiciously. He’d been drinking it himself, so it couldn’t be _too _bad, whatever was in there. And Cheryl _was _okay. It was just a little harmless flirting, and it’s not like she was blackout drunk. Maybe Toni could stand to loosen up a little bit. She took Adder’s cup and took a deep draught. It hit her hard. It tasted weird and a little tangy, but not too bad. 

“Damn,” Adder laughed. “You took a little much, honey. Wait ‘til that shit hits you.” He walked away, chuckling. Toni leaned back on the couch, waiting, just like he said. 

It took a little while to hit her, and when it did she began to feel loose, warm, and relaxed. Her head lightened up. Her skin felt a little more sensitive than usual, for some reason. She felt pretty good, actually. And she had no clue what Adder had put in there. 

A few minutes after that, Cheryl came back from the kitchen, trailed by about six serpent guys, following her like puppies. The only ones she recognized were Jughead and SP. They were all talking and joking with Cheryl. One of them brushed her bare thigh with his hand. Cheryl smacked it away. She shook her finger in the serpent’s face. “Don’t try that again, pervert,” she warned.

That made Toni feel a little better. At least Cheryl still had her senses. But it also worried her. In any other circumstances, she would have killed the guy. The fact that she responded so lightly meant she was already more than a little liquored up. 

The serpents steered Cheryl towards a futon, and she sat down on it. Toni watched, nervously. Cheryl crossed her legs, thick thighs causing the skirt to ride up, and exposing a glimpse of red cotton panties. God, she was gorgeous, Toni thought. And everyone else at the party had noticed it, too. The serpent boys crowded around her, sitting on the couch or on its back, eager to be close to the redheaded beauty. 

“So, are you having fun, Cheryl?” Jughead asked, a little mischievously. He held a bottle of beer in one hand. Toni honestly wondered what happened to that dorky, awkward, sweet boy she’d known a few years ago. 

“More fun if you weren’t here,” Cheryl quipped. All the other guys laughed. 

“Don’t be like that,” Jughead smiled. “You don’t appreciate our hospitality?” 

One of the serpents tugged on Cheryl’s skirt and said “I like your skirt, girl.” 

“Don’t mess it up, then,” Cheryl giggled, lightly slapping his hand away. 

Sweet Pea smiled, a smile Toni knew and didn’t like. He said “you haven’t had a drink in a little while. You don’t wanna lose your buzz. Here.” He held out his own beer bottle towards her mouth. Cheryl stuck out her tongue and ran it slowly along the rim of the bottle. Then she pursed her pouty lips and covered the neck, taking it easily into her mouth, like she was sucking a cock. All the boys hooted and laughed in approval. Toni’s stomach churned a little bit. 

Sweet Pea tipped the bottle back and poured its contents straight down her throat. Cheryl gamely chugged it down. The boys started chanting “chug! Chug! Chug!” and she didn’t disappoint them. 

“Damn, Toni!” Sweet Pea called over to her. “Why didn’t you tell us north siders could be this much fun?” 

Then Cheryl looked over and pouted. “TT!” she called. “Why aren’t you having _fun_? I’m having fun!” she whined. 

Toni shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The warm, easing stuff that Adder had given her was still flowing through her veins, though. So she couldn’t make herself be proactive. 

“You’re having fun with us, right Cheryl?” Jughead said, and he put his hand on her bare shoulder. 

“Mhhm,” Cheryl said, and this time she didn’t slap his hand away. 

“Well why don’t you go get your girlfriend so she can have fun, too?”

Cheryl liked the idea. She stood up and swaggered over to Toni. Toni could see she was swaying a little bit. The boys openly ogled her ass as she walked. She leaned down to Toni, smiling that sweet, adorable smile Toni loved. 

“Ton-i!” Cheryl whined. She grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and pulled her to her feet. Toni tried to protest but it was no use. Her rational mind saying they should leave and go home now clashed with the easy, giddy drug in her veins. “Let’s have _fun_!” Cheryl insisted. “It’s a _party_!” 

She dragged Toni out onto the floor. Some stupid pop song was blasting from the speakers. Cheryl started to dancing against her girlfriend, putting her hands on Toni’s hips, grinding against her. Toni rolled her eyes at first, but her Cheryl’s innocent excitement, and the sensation of her thigh rubbing between her legs finally won her over.

She got into the dance, grinding hard against her girlfriend, hands on her hips. Cheryl put her hands on Toni’s shoulders. Toni began to feel that familiar heat between her legs. This was not the time. But she couldn’t help it. Cheryl was so beautiful, and the music was loud, and the drug was in her veins. She started bumping their hips together, and Toni felt her thighs get slick. God, she wished she could bury Cheryl’s pretty face in her pussy. 

The boys liked the sight of their dirty dancing, too, as she could tell from their uproarious cheering and encouragement. 

“Kiss her!” they started to chant. “Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!” 

Sober Cheryl would have been infuriated by the prospect of a bunch of stupid teenage boys and college guys sexualizing their relationship. This Cheryl didn’t seem to mind. 

“Let’s give the people what they want, TT,” Cheryl giggled. And then she leaned in and kissed Toni deep and hard. Toni gasped, as Cheryl’s talented tongue slid along her lips and into her mouth. The heat between her legs worsened. She unconsciously ran one of her hands down Cheryl’s back to her firm ass. She almost forgot their audience until she heard the wild cheering that almost brought the roof down. 

Finally, Cheryl ended the dance. She was sweating now, pasting her already tight skirt and top to her body. Toni could make out the outline of her nipples against the thin blouse. She collapsed back to the couch, amidst her admirers. One of the serpents came back out of the kitchen, with a freshly mixed drink, ice cubes clinking. “That looked tiring,” he leered. “Mixed it just for you, to freshen up.” 

Cheryl grinned. “Toni, your friends are such gentlemen!” And then she took a big gulp of the drink.

The serpent, whose name Toni didn’t quite remember, walked over to her. He held out the cup, smiling evilly. “Some for the other lady?” he prompted.

“Mmm,” Toni said. She might be tipsy and probably kind of high, but she wasn’t eager to take a sip. 

But then Cheryl called out to her “drink! Don’t be boring!” 

And then the guys started to chant “drink! Drink! Drink!” 

Toni sighed and took the cup and downed the rest. Mixed with Adder’s drink from earlier, it hit hard. She got lightheaded soon and retreated to a chair. Her pussy was still wet, and when Fangs appeared out of nowhere her first thought was how good he looked. He was always handsome, of course, but he looked really good right now, with his messy hair and muscled arms and strong jaw. Toni tried to smack some sense back into herself. It was that dance with Cheryl and the stuff she’d drunken talking, it had just made her horny. 

Across the room on her own couch, Cheryl’s group of admirers had grown to about ten. She was tipsy enough that she was swaying from side to side, and the boys liberally took advantage of that to regularly ‘steady’ her, just happening to brush her bare midriff, ass, and tits in the process. Cheryl’s couch got crowded. “We’re running out of room, guys,” she pouted. Sweet Pea grinned, and then he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap. 

“There we go, he said.” 

“Sw—Sweet Pea!” Toni called, trying to get him to chill out. But she was messed up enough she couldn’t really get her voice to carry. And Cheryl didn’t seem to mind, she just giggled. 

“Chill, Toni,” Fangs said. He grabbed her arm lightly, and Toni felt the heat in her cunt flare up again. “Cheryl’s fine. She’s having a good time.” She looked over at her friend and wanted to kiss him on the mouth, bad. And she didn’t even notice she was grinding her thighs together until Fangs laughed and said “damn, Tiny! What’s up with you?” 

“Nothing,” Toni mumbled. 

“Doesn’t look like nothing,” Fangs said. “Did you get that turned on dancing with your girl?” He winked. “Don’t worry, so did the rest of us.” 

Normally, Toni would have torn into him for that comment. But she was too mellowed out, now. Fangs offered her a big sip of his drink. She was just sober enough to know she should turn it down, but just drunk enough to ignore the voice of reason. She gulped it down.

“S’good,” Toni admitted.

“I crushed fizzle rocks into it,” Fangs grinned.

Toni’s eyes popped wide. “Fangs!” she almost shouted. “You asshole! Why didn’t you tell me?” Fizzle rocks were going to fuck her up. And everyone knew that stuff made you horny. And she was already horny as hell. 

“You’ll be fine,” he laughed. 

And soon Fangs looked so fucking sexy, his smug stupid smile. Toni’s eyes went to his crotch. She knew he had a big cock. There was suddenly a deep hunger in her belly, and she imagined it could only be sated by Fangs’ cock in her pussy. God, she was stupid. They should have stayed home. 

Across the room, Cheryl was quickly proving that no, she couldn’t handle herself after all. The guys were crowding in closer to her and getting bolder with their lewd comments. She heard one of them ask Cheryl if she liked eating Toni out. Cheryl laughed and licked her lips and said “I love _every _part of my TT.” 

Toni’s face got red. But she could only focus on her girlfriend for so long, before the aching in her cunt got too bad to ignore. 

“Damn, Tiny,” Fangs said. “You’re _really _horny. You need some help with that?”

“Fuck _off_,” Toni mumbled, especially frustrated because she knew she wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer. 

Cheryl was swaying much worse, now. She was having trouble staying upright, and her laughter was getting more airy. One of the boys cupped Cheryl’s full, firm breast and said, crudely, “nice tits, bitch. Fucking big.” 

Cheryl fluttered her eyes but didn’t respond. Sweet Pea tapped her on the head, a little roughly. “Hey. He complimented your fat tits, don’t you think you should say thank you?” 

“Thank you!” Cheryl giggled. And then she pushed her breasts out towards him. 

Toni had to stop this, now. But then Fangs’ hand was running alongside her inner thigh, and her whole body spasmed at the awesome sensation. It brushed the edge of her pussy, and even through her jeans she whimpered. She tried to smack his hand away but found she didn’t really want to. 

“Jesus, you’re wet,” Fangs said. 

“Knock it _off _Fangs,” Toni snapped. 

“It’s cool, it’s cool,” he said. 

The boys were having fun, now, groping, prodding, and fondling Cheryl’s generously sized breasts while she laughed and encouraged them. Finally, Jughead reached over and yanked down her flimsy top. Her tits sprang out, full, milky white, soft. There was more cheering from the guys. 

That was enough. The sight of it brought Toni back to sanity long enough for her to realize she needed to stop this before it turned into a night everyone would regret. But Fangs grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back onto the couch next to him. 

“Toni, calm down,” he laughed. “Cheryl’s having fun. You should have fun, too.”

“Fangs,” Toni tried to pout, voice slurred. 

“Here,” he said, soothingly. “I got something for you.” He pulled a stick of jingle jangle out of his pocket. “It’ll help you calm down.”

Toni viewed the stick like it was poison. It would make her probably even hornier, if that was possible. And it would blast her mind, to where she would hardly be able to focus on anything, and these guys would do whatever they wanted to her. And yet, the part of her mind that knew all of those things was shrinking by the second. So when Fangs opened up the stick and put it to her lips, she obediently guzzled it all down. 

And there went Cheryl and Toni’s last chance of leaving the party with any dignity intact. The jingle jangle took about five minutes to mix in with the alcohol and other assorted chemicals in Toni’s veins. During that time, Fangs vigorously rubbed her pussy through her jeans, to the point that she soaked them through. Once it was clear she was strung out, he helped her work the pants down her hips, and began to probe her cunt directly with his rough, thick fingers. Toni moaned helplessly as he ran his hand over her puffy vulva and pried apart her slit to drive three fingers inside. It was pretty easy. She was already soaking wet. He was rock hard by now, and freed his cock, and placed Toni’s dainty hand on it. 

The sight of a thick, throbbing cock killed off the last of Toni’s brain cells. She immediately bent down to suck it, even while Fangs kept pumping his fingers in and out of her soaked cunt, juices dribbling down her thighs. With his other hand, he rubbed and smacked her round, tanned peach of an ass. Toni whined or wriggled her hips, but otherwise was too busy sliding her full lips over the shaft to do anything about it. She’d sucked Fangs’ cock more times than she could count, so she knew what she was doing. Her eyes rolled back as he began to press his thumb down on her clit, and his meat slid past her tongue into her throat. 

Cheryl was straddling Sweet Pea now. Her bra had been disposed of and her fine, bouncy white tits were freed. Toni watched helplessly, drooling all over Fangs’ dick, as those beautiful breasts she’d lovingly caressed and sucked so many times became the object of the boys’ prodding, pinching, and smacking. 

Poor, drunk Cheryl made no sign she had any objections, laughing along with the boys as they groped and mocked her, talking about her “fat fucking tits”. Some detached part of Toni’s brain knew she should put an end to this, but the delightful sensation of her aching pussy being stretched apart by Fangs’ powerful fingers and the thick, throbbing presence of his meat lodged in her throat blasted any coherent plan of action out of her head. 

Finally, one of the guys surrounding Cheryl pulled out his own cock. She leaned towards it, like she wasn’t sure what it was. He brushed it against her lips, and she recoiled.

“Guys,” she whined. “Is tha—I—” 

“She needs a little more encouragement,” Sweet Pea laughed. One of the serpents pulled out a bag of fizzle rocks. 

“Hey, Cheryl,” Jughead said. “Wanna have some real fun?”

“We’re not having fun yet?” Cheryl asked, sounding adorably earnest and disappointed. 

Jughead shook the fizzle rocks. “Not as much as you’re gonna have after these. 

“Okay,” Cheryl said, ditzy and vaguely. 

“Open wide,” Jughead ordered. She did, sticking her tongue out. He poured the fizzle rocks right onto her tongue. Another serpent followed up by sticking a bottle of beer in her mouth to wash it down. She’d taken the whole bag in five seconds flat. If Toni had been more lucid herself, she’d have been horrified. Her girlfriend was going to be absolutely done for the night. Her brain was going to dissolve into a puddle of instinct and raw physical sensation. 

Cheryl was going to be nothing but a suggestible, giggling piece of fuckmeat for everyone in the house until well past morning. And, Toni finally realized, too late, that was exactly why Sweet Pea had invited her in the first place. 

While they waited for the fizzle rocks to take effect, the boys ordered Cheryl to bounce up and down for them. She obeyed, jiggling her tits very prettily as she did. 

Finally, about two minutes later, the guy who had tried to get Cheryl to suck his cock a little while ago tried again. This time she cooperated, easily sliding her meaty lips over his shaft. There was more cheering. She bobbed her head eagerly on the cock, Sweet Pea pulling her long red hair out of the way. 

“Now we’re having fun!” Jughead laughed.

_You sneaky bastards, _Toni thought, as Fangs fucked his fat dick up into her willing mouth, bashing the head against the back of her throat with every thrust. He drove his fingers into her cunt with particular strength, brushing her clit as she did, and she came _hard_. Her juices gushed over her thighs and over Fangs’ hand. He pulled his fingers away. And the next thing she knew, her jeans were being pulled further down her legs by someone else. And she felt the unmistakable sensation of a big cock probing at her dripping pussy. A pair of strong hands slid around her waist. 

Fangs made sure she kept him in her mouth while the cock was crammed into her spasming cunt.

This was the last time she went to one of their stupid fucking parties. 

Meanwhile, Cheryl’s own skimpy skirt had been disposed of. Someone literally tore it off of her and tossed what was left into the corner. Her red panties went next. All she had left was her mangled bra, hanging from her right shoulder, and her sexy black pumps. While she slurped down one stranger’s cock, Sweet Pea had shoved his fingers into her pussy, and pumped hard as she sucked. Cheryl was bucking her hips back against his hand while she gagged on the dick. Another serpent was tugging on her nipples, twisting and pinching them. It made Cheryl squeal and moan, but not enough to abandon the cock in her mouth. 

Toni, still having her cunt plundered by one guy, and servicing Fangs with her mouth, saw the guy in Cheryl’s mouth seize up, and then his balls contracted, and he blasted his load down her throat. Toni’s girlfriend had her first load of the night, and it was highly unlikely to be her last. 

Toni closed her eyes in defeat, and a moment later she felt Fangs’ balls twitch, before he too fed her a thick, gooey helping of cum. She felt it flood her mouth and threaten to spill out over her lips. But Toni was a professional, even as she rammed her ass back against the guy fucking her, she slurped down every stray drop of cum and forced it down her throat. 

Sweet Pea got tired of fingering Cheryl, who nonetheless whined when he took his fingers out of her pussy. Instead, he moved around her and pulled out his cock, and wrapped his big hands around her wasp waist. 

_God_, Toni thought, as Fangs pulled his softening dick out of her mouth, and it was replaced by another. _Poor Cheryl._ She actually didn’t know if Cheryl had ever fucked a guy before. They hadn’t talked about that much. She hoped so, though. Because Sweet Pea’s cock, as she knew from experience, was fucking huge. Way too big for a virgin’s first time. And on top of that Sweet Pea hated condoms. 

Cheryl’s mouth was free of a cock for now, but her full lips were dripping cum, and she was gasping and whining as Sweet Pea’s monstrously fat, nine-inch cock rubbed against her pussy. The other guys laughed and encouraged him. He pushed in a bit. Cheryl squealed. Toni actually saw her toes curl and felt her own pussy clench in response. 

Here she was, Toni thought. Sucking one dick, getting her cunt filled by another, and the sight of Cheryl being pumped full of cum was turning her on. She was a terrible girlfriend. 

“Give it to her, man!” one serpent encouraged SP. He gripped Cheryl’s waist firmer and fed her twitching pussy another few inches. Cheryl gasped and whimpered.

“Sweet Pea!” she whined. “It’s _big_!”

“I know it is, baby,” Sweet Pea said nastily, rubbing her bare ass with one hand. He squeezed one cheek hard, leaving a bright red handprint on the pale flesh. “But you made it all hard. Don’t you think it’s fair for you to help me take care of it?”

“Mmmm, maybe,” Cheryl mumbled. 

“Somebody put a fucking dick in her mouth, man,” someone said. Pretty much all the guys surrounding Cheryl had their cocks out by now. And somebody quickly complied, rubbing the bulbous head of his dick over Cheryl’s cherry lips, and then easily sliding it in with a pop. Toni watched him fuck carelessly into her mouth, until big globs of drool and precum were sliding out over her chin and dripping down onto her tits. She was so receptive probably because she was still struggling to accommodate Sweet Pea’s impressive girth between her legs. 

Toni knew her girl had a sensitive pussy. Just a few fingers and a tongue could make Cheryl writhe like she was having a seizure. Toni could only imagine what an overload having Sweet Pea split her wide open must be. The horny, animalistic part of her brain fixated on Cheryl’s cunt, the way the milky white, pale lips were split apart by Sweet Pea’s fat, thrusting dick. Toni’s own horny cunt was being speared by a cock of its own right now, and all she could think of was lying underneath Cheryl, so that she could catch both her girlfriend’s juices and Sweet Pea’s cum as it dripped down into her willing mouth. 

The cock in Toni’s pussy twitched and filled her up with thick, viscous cum. She felt it drip over her thighs and down her legs. She wasn’t even on the pill. 

Fangs moved his cock in front of her face, hard again. It was still slick with her spit. He slapped it across her cheek. Then he moved behind her and pressed it to her pussy. The fourth cock of the night in her pussy. Cheryl was still on number one. But then again, Cheryl was still being broken in. 

Cheryl moaned very loudly as Sweet Pea managed to work the last inch or two of his cock into her pussy. Her entire slim, curvy body shook and twitched, and she (maybe inadvertently, maybe not) ground her ass back against him. He began to fuck her in earnest, holding her waist and moving in and out of her wet pussy with powerful, even strokes. 

Even as she herself was fucked from both ends, Toni watched in awe her girlfriend’s body shunted back and forth between the cock in her pussy and the one in her mouth. She hated how fucking hot it was. Her girlfriend’s flawless, ivory skin was slick with sweat. Her firm tits bounced with every thrust. Her thick ass jiggled every time Sweet Pea’s cock broke her wide open again. 

Jughead grabbed one of Cheryl’s smooth little hands and positioned it around his cock. She eagerly began to jerk him off as she sucked and fucked. 

“Serpent slut!” Jughead began to chant. Soon the other boys picked it up. “Serpent slut! Serpent slut! Serpent slut!” 

It broke Toni’s heart a little. She knew Cheryl would be mortified if she was sober. But it was so fucking hot. Every time she watched Cheryl squeal or spasm on the cocks, Toni’s own pussy clenched tight around Fangs’ dick and her mouth sucked the second cock further into her throat. 

Sweet Pea gave Cheryl a few more good thrusts, making her curvy body shake every time. Then he buried himself all the way in her and grabbed her narrow waist so strongly he left big red handprints, and he came. Toni saw his balls twitch, and then she actually saw the cum drip back out over Cheryl’s puffy cunt lips, and drool onto the couch. The first instinct in her hazy, drug and cock addled brain was jealousy. Fangs’ cock felt nice, but Sweet Pea must have been touching spots Cheryl didn’t even know existed inside her inexperienced hole. And it must have felt amazing to have him dump a load that thick so deep in her cunt. Almost to her fucking womb. That wasn’t fair. Why didn’t Toni get that? 

Sweet Pea pulled out, leaving Cheryl’s stretched hole dripping copious globs of cum. He high fived Jughead, than a few of the other serpents. The next guy moved in to fill Cheryl’s pussy. He didn’t last as long. Toni felt the guy in her cunt pump her full of cum just a minute or two before Cheryl received the same blessing. Her girlfriend spread her legs a little wider, allowing the semen to drip out more easily. 

The next guy who came to fuck Cheryl brought a sharpie. Toni moaned around the dick between her lips. The boy slipped into Cheryl’s dripping, cum-drenched pussy and then leaned down and wrote something on her lower back. She wiggled her ass in response. Toni sighed. She knew it wasn’t going to be anything nice. 

The boy in Cheryl’s mouth finished and pulled his dripping dick out. He grabbed a handful of Cheryl’s bouncy red hair and crudely wiped his cock off with it. Cheryl giggled stupidly.

Just at that moment, Fangs began to rub her clit again, as his cock pushed against the tight walls of her cunt. And the sight of her girlfriend’s beautiful, sweet-smelling hair being used as a cum rag mixed with that sensation sent Toni over the edge. She shivered and moaned, clenching her fists as the tremors wracked her body. “F-fuck,” she mumbled around the cock between her lips. “’Ou ‘ucking ‘erks.” 

Fangs laughed, and so did the guy fucking her throat. 

Just about every guy at the party had lined up for one of the two girls by now. After the seventh or so cock, Toni lost count. Cheryl was even more out of it than she was, actually thanking every guy who came in to fuck her mouth or pussy. 

Once Cheryl was sprawled over the couch, legs lewdly spread, oozing cum from her fucked out hole, one of the boys said “dude, let’s try her ass.” Everyone liked that idea. They hoisted Cheryl up and turned her onto her back. She was a slender girl, but almost limp, and it probably wasn’t very easy. Jughead pushed her legs up, so that her thighs were almost to her head. Toni noticed she still had her heels on, and despite everything, that was kind of sexy. “Fuck, she’s flexible,” one of the serpents said. 

“God bless cheerleaders,” Jughead laughed. 

A serpent grabbed one of Cheryl’s firm, full ass cheeks in each one of his hands. He slowly pried them apart, making sure to dig his fingers in and leave a mark on the perfect pale skin. “This ass is fucking insane,” he said. 

Once he’d gotten her ass spread, and revealed her tight, unused asshole, a whole gang of boys was suddenly crowding in, eager to be the first ones to get their cocks inside. Someone put his thumb over the tight ring of her hole. “Ever done this before, babe?” he asked.

_No_, Toni thought, annoyed. _And if she did, it should be somewhere safe and comfortable, with someone she trusts, not with you fucking animals. _

Cheryl shook her head and said “mm-mmm.” 

The boy spit on her asshole. Everyone laughed and leaned in to do the same. The serpent who’d spread her open leaned in to press his cock to the hole. Cheryl giggled a little. 

“Wait, wait,” Jughead said. “Dude, you’re gonna hurt her if she’s never done it before.” 

The serpent rolled his eyes, but Jughead was insistent. “Anyway,” he said. “I’m going first. King’s privilege. Somebody go get some oil or something from the kitchen.” One of the serpents went and did that, and returned a minute later with some kind of grease. 

Jughead took the container. He grabbed a bit and slathered it over his cock. Then he dipped a finger in, and slowly worked it into Cheryl’s asshole. She whimpered and squirmed a little but didn’t seem scared or unwilling. Toni felt a flash of jealousy when she realized that Jughead of all people, not her, was going to be the first to play with Cheryl’s ass in any capacity. 

Once he decided he’d gotten her ready enough, he pressed the tip of his dick against her hole and began to push in. Cheryl gasped, he held her broad hips tight and pushed harder. The head slipped past her tight ring. Cheryl arched her back and Jughead slipped her long legs up over his shoulders. “Oh, fuck.” 

He began to fuck against her, hips knocking into hers, the sound of flesh against flesh. Toni could see her girlfriend’s poor ass struggling to accommodate the invading cock, wiggling and writhing her shapely hips which, Toni figured, probably only made things feel better for Jughead. He pulled his cock nearly all the way out, and then shoved it back in, balls slapping against Cheryl’s thighs. 

Toni thought about her poor girlfriend and how she must feel. Her legs lewdly spread, her pretty pussy dripping with semen. Not to mention her virgin ass stretched tight around a thick, throbbing, veiny cock. Cheryl was such an intelligent, caring, valuable person, and all these immature, horny misogynists saw was a living blow-up doll to pump full of cum. And goddammit, why was that _turning Toni on_? She really was an absolutely awful girlfriend.

Jughead lasted longer than Toni expected, repurposing Cheryl’s asshole to fit his cock. At least he was nice enough to reach down and pleasure her clit as he fucked, and Toni watched her girlfriend’s whole body respond, enthusiastically. Finally he came, dumping a big load into Cheryl’s irritated, fucked out ass. He pulled out slowly, and Toni watched in awe, her own body shaking from the fucking she was receiving, as cum poured from her girl’s used hole like a waterfall. There was something unspeakably lewd about the fact that Toni could see up into her asshole, and see the thick semen drooling inside. That’s what Cheryl’s asshole was for, now. That’s what _Cheryl _was for, now. She wasn’t Toni’s loving girlfriend right now, she was a warm hole for these boys to satisfy their cocks in. Toni wanted to come so bad. 

The next guy moved into Cheryl’s ass. Soon there was a train out of the back door of the house waiting for a turn in the voluptuous redhead’s tightest hole. And she didn’t disappoint, spreading her shapely legs as wide as possible while cock after cock plundered, violated, and distended her asshole, and left it oozing what looked like gallons of cum. 

Toni herself faded in and out of reality, while she serviced her own smaller group of admirers. It took about another half hour before someone decided to use her own, much more experienced asshole. She knew how to make sure they didn’t last too long in there. The moment the next guy slipped in, she bounced her pert, full ass cheeks back onto his cock, and heard him gasp in pleasure. He came in a minute. 

It might have been hours, or less, or more, before Cheryl was allowed to rest without a single cock in or on her. She lay back on the couch, cum pouring out of every orifice, breathing hard, a stupid, satisfied smile on her face. Another guy moved in between her legs to fuck her, but then he said “she’s getting sloppy.” 

And then Adder said “I got an idea.” He leaned over to Sweet Pea and whispered something, and Sweet Pea smiled and laughed. 

Sweet Pea walked over to Toni, who was having her own much needed break. He grabbed her by her long, pink hair. He wasn’t rough, but he was firm.

“Come on, TT,” he teased, using Cheryl’s nickname for her. “We got a job for you.”

He gently pulled her towards her girlfriend. Toni tried to stand but Sweet Pea firmly pushed her down to all fours, and grabbing her hair, led her across the room crawling, like a dog. As the boys cheered, he deposited her right between Cheryl’s legs, so that she was facing her girlfriend’s red, fucked out, cum-drenched pussy. Toni blushed a little at the sight. She could see some of the nasty things the boys had written on the inside of Cheryl's thick thighs. Cocks go here, with an arrow pointing to her ass, and another to her pussy. Cum dump. Fuckhole. And more. 

“Clean her up, Toni,” Jughead said. “You like eating her pussy, right?” 

Toni felt her own pussy get hotter at the horrible prospect of slurping all that strange cum from her beautiful soulmate’s once-pristine cunt. 

“Yay! TT,” Cheryl cooed. 

So Toni got to work. She lapped and licked away at Cheryl’s pussy, enjoying the way her body twisted and moved in response. She made sure to get all the traces of thick, gooey cum. Toni worked her tongue up into Cheryl’s cunt, loosening further globs of semen and slurping them down. She wanted to make sure her girl was good and clean, just like the boys had so nicely asked.

When Cheryl squealed and bucked her hips against Toni’s face and came, she felt accomplished. She felt even more accomplished when the boys cheered.

Once they were satisfied Toni had gotten enough cum out of Cheryl’s cunt, they unceremoniously flipped her over and presented Toni with the ruined, inflamed, cum-dump that was her girl’s asshole. She did nothing, so a serpent grabbed a handful of her hair and pushed her face in. Toni had never done this before, but she obediently ran her tongue over the rim of Cheryl’s hole, picking up lumps of heavy cum as she did. She worked her tongue further inside, following the path all those thick cocks had opened up for her. Toni loosened a particularly copious load of cum stuck up in Cheryl’s guts, and it fell down into her mouth, and she swallowed it gamely. 

Cheryl sweetly reached down to hold Toni’s hand. How could Toni refuse that? She kindly intertwined their fingers as she cleaned out Cheryl’s hole, and the boys went crazy. 

“Awwww!” someone teased. 

Once she was done, the boys pried them apart again. One of them yanked Toni’s head back by the hair and wrote something on her forehead with sharpie. She couldn’t wait to find out what stupid, sexist joke they’d written. 

Someone else wrote ‘north side fuckmeat’ across Cheryl’s chest, just above her breasts. 

Then they repositioned the girls in a rough sixty-nine pose, so that Cheryl’s just-cleaned pussy was hovering above Toni’s face again. Her own cunt got wetter at the prospect. Then there was a thick cock nuzzling at Cheryl’s asshole, the heavy balls swinging right over Toni’s mouth. Cheryl’s hole was still struggling to clench shut, and when the next cock slid inside it quickly closed around the shaft, sucking it further in.

“That asshole definitely needs more cock,” someone laughed. 

“I told you guys I’d bring good pussy,” Sweet Pea laughed. Toni heard him high five someone. The fucker. She was so gonna get him back for this. 

Then Toni watched, mesmerized, as the cock just above her face begin to fuck into Cheryl’s ass again. The sight of her pale cheeks being so crudely split apart by that thick meat, pulling her ring taught around the base, was mesmerizing. Toni almost didn’t notice the cock poking around at her own sensitive asshole. The guy in Cheryl came, and then immediately stuck his cock into Toni’s mouth, straight from her girlfriend’s ass. She obediently took it and sucked him clean, and the cheering escorted her into orgasmic bliss as a rough pair of fingers worked her clit. 

The rest of the night was cocks, cocks, and more cocks. Toni and Cheryl probably couldn’t have even remembered their names by four AM. 

When it was finally done, Cheryl cupped Toni’s hands and smiled that beautiful, adorable smile Toni loved, and then she leaned in and began licking cum from her girlfriend’s caramel skin. Toni reciprocated, and the girls fell all over each other, sucking, licking, stroking. The serpents hooted and encouraged them. 

When they finally fell asleep in each other’s arms, smelling of cum and sweat, Toni’s last conscious thought was that she was going to give Cheryl one hell of an ‘I told you so’ about south side parties. 


End file.
